Will of Black Fire
by Mark Of Cain
Summary: Narutos life caused him to be filled with hatred, yet he was unaffected by it simply through force of will. This made him unique, and drew the attention of one of the most powerful beings in the digital worlds
1. Chapter 1

The Will of Black Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

Chapter 1

Naruto lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood, his body battered and broken. He could hear the sounds of the mob leaving, finally having satisfied their bloodlust and bragging to each other about the pain they had inflicted on the "demon."

Hearing his tormentors leaving, Naruto gathered his strength and began to force himself to rise. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, fighting back both a fresh wave of pain and the urge to pass out. Still even as his body and wounds screamed in protest, Naruto forced himself to his feet. He just stood there for a moment, his bloody arms hanging limply at his sides, his knees trembling, and his vision blurring.

Still, Naruto forced one foot forward, more dragging it along the ground then lifting it. Then, when he shifted his weight to the leg he had just moved forward, Naruto pitch forward as his leg refused to support him.

Naruto hit the ground with a wet thud, having lost too much blood to react fast enough to stop his fall. Still, Naruto was barely on the ground for a moment before he was again rising. He then began to limp forward, teeth clenched, too determined to cry out. And with that, Naruto slowly limped out of the alley.

And as he left, unknown to him, he was being watch by a pair of eyes as black as the void, eyes darker than the shadow they lay in. And as he left, you could almost see smirk gleaming in those eyes as they vanished.

Later that night, Naruto lay in his bed. His wounds had already begun to heal and would be gone by morning, as they always were. Naruto slept peacefully in the still night, what had happened earlier was too common of an event for it to trouble him.

As he slept on, the shadows in his small apartment began to silently writhe and twist. Soon a dark figure, which seemed to be almost woven out of the shadows themselves, emerged at Naruto's bedside. He slowly raised a clawed hand until he just barely made contact with Naruto's forehead. Then the figure began to speak.

"_Such a small child, such a frail form, yet, you are so much more," _the figure's voice seemed to whisper from the shadows, soft, yet strong. Something about his voice seemed to faintly echo of power, the shadows shifting in tone to his words, seemingly enamored by them. And something in his tone made his words almost seductive . . . _"I can feel it even now as I stand here. I've traveled far and wide, meet the greatest of heroes and the most dastardly of villains, and yet I've never seen a soul like yours. A sea of rage and hatred, yet you are untainted, untouched by it. And above that sea of darkness, is an endless inferno of determination and passion. It burns brighter than the wills of even the mightiest of heroes, yet you are just a boy with a small frail body. Even now you continue to prove that you are far more than what you seem. The mere sound of my voice has brought despair to heroes and given villains the most horrifying of thoughts, even corrupted the most noble and pure hearted of angels. And yet you take no notice of my presence and are untouched by my corruptive voice. Truly, you are something special. I can see great things in your future."_

"_Yet, what form will this greatness take. The darkness of your soul is a devil's fondest dream, but you are untouched by it, seemingly immune to the poisonous nature of hate. And your incomparable will has enough force to shake heaven to its very foundations, but you are just a child. A black flame, darker than the depths of hell, but brighter than the highest reaches of heaven. A paradox in and of itself, completely new and holding unimaginable potential; already I can tell that your actions will shake both heaven and hell to their very foundations. Whatever grand destiny fate has in store for you, it won't be enough, which is why you shall forge your own destiny. After all, how could someone as extraordinary as you ever be satisfied with the limited scope of fate?"_

"_And that is why I have come. I bring with me gifts that will speed you on your path to greatness. I will be watching young Naruto, and I know that whatever your choices may be, you will not disappoint me." _And with that said, the figure withdrew his claw, brushing briefly beside where Naruto's right hand lay, and then the shadows in the room seemed to leap forward and spiral around him, consuming him completely.

When this miniature cyclone of shadows subsided and the shadows silently slid back to their proper places, the figure was gone. Where he once stood, now there were three large eggs, two as black as the figure that left them, the other one, however, was a blazing orange that seemed to glow even in the absence of light. And one Naruto's hand, where the figure's claw had briefly touched, there was a small metallic black gauntlet with a blood red crimson spiral on the back.

And Naruto slept on, unaware of the events that had taken place that night, and just how drastically they would change the course of his life.

Okay, so here it is. My first attempt at a Naruto Digimon crossover. Let me know what you think of it and if you have any ideas about who the figure was or what the eggs will hatch into, be as a guess made simply for the fun of it or as a suggestion, be sure to leave a review. And as you leave your feedback, keep in mind that I can go back and change this, it doesn't have to conform to my current draft.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shafts of sunlight pierced into Naruto's apartment. As the light reached his face, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He moved to rise when he felt unexpected resistance on his chest. He looked down and found himself face to face with what looked like a small white puff ball. It had two smaller balls on its head, like ears, and two black circles that looked suspiciously like eyes. Naruto was still for a moment as he observed the puff ball on his chest. Then it blinked.

Naruto's eyes widened as he crawled back and pressed himself against the headboard in shock, his heart pounding from the shock. Meanwhile, the puff ball was tossed off the bed as Naruto jumped back. It landed on its side, but swiftly righted itself. And then, it rushed under the bed with a timid squeak.

Naruto, having recovered from his shock, slowly moved towards the edge of the bed and peered underneath. He saw that same white puff ball pressed against the wall, shaking in fear. Naruto immediately felt sorry for the obviously harmless creature, and moved to reassure it. However, before he could actually say anything, a new presence made itself known.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a soft but cheerful voice said.

Naruto shot up and turned towards the source of the voice. And there, standing, if you could call it that, were two more creatures, much like the one currently hiding under his bed. The first was a grey ball with long floppy ears hanging down from the top of its head. Its eyes were largely red with a small yellow iris surrounding a black pupil. However, Naruto's attention was more focused on the second creature.

The second creature was a ball, just like the first two. However, where the other two rested firmly on the ground, this one floated a couple of inches off the ground. Surrounding his round body were a series of small triangular protrusions that framed his body and made him look like a small smiling sun with large black eyes. However, what really drew Naruto's attention to it, other than the fact that it was his favorite color, was the small flame that sprouted from the top of his head, reaching upwards.

"Finally, someone else to talk to," the grey one continued. "I've been waiting for you with no one to talk to but these two. Unfortunately, while they're good company, they're terrible conversationalists."

"W-who are you," Naruto asked quietly, having found his voice and not wanting to offend these strange creatures.

"Ah, it's so good to hear another voice," the grey blob sighed. "As for who we are, I am Pagumon and this is Sunmon. However, before we continue, you might want to see about getting SnowBotamon out from under there."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said remembering the small white creature under his bed. He slid of his bed and knelt down to look at the newly named SnowBotamon. "Come on out now, I won't hurt you," he said softly.

SnowBotamon, hearing this, stopped trembling, paused for a moment, and then rushed forward faster than Naruto would have believed possible. Coming out from under the bed, SnowBotamon leaped into Naruto's arms. As he caught SnowBotamon, Naruto felt a slight chill from SnowBotamon. It wasn't an unpleasant chill; in fact, it was almost a welcome chill, like a refreshing breeze on a summer day. Yet, the temperature in Naruto's apartment was nowhere near that of a summer day. However, the fact stood that the chill has hardly a source of discomfort, beyond noting that that was probably where SnowBotamon's name came from, Naruto paid it no mind.

"Whoa, you're a fast little guy, aren't ya," Naruto said, taking a half step back in shock.

Upon hearing this SnowBotamon seemed to twitch slightly, before puffing out his checks slightly and blowing a gently spray of small bits of ice towards Naruto's face.

Naruto blinked for a moment before turning back to SnowBotamon. "Girl, sorry," Naruto said in an apologetic tone. "Wait, how did I know that? You didn't say a thing."

"Yet another thing we shall have to discuss," Pagumon said, reminding Naruto of his and Sunmon's presence.

"Yeah this raises so many questions, huh," Naruto trailed off as SnowBotamon shock slightly in his arms. "You're hungry huh, perhaps we should continue this over breakfast, huh guys?"

Pagumon didn't even stay long enough to answer, already dashing over to the kitchen table. Naruto smiled at this and followed, SnowBotamon snuggling deeper into Naruto's arms. As Naruto was leaving his room, he looked down to see that Sunmon was still floating in the exact same spot, smiling a small smile as it hesitantly glanced up at Naruto.

Naruto grinned down at him, and said, "Well come on, you must be hungry too. Let's fix you something." Sunmon's smile grew even more as he gazed up at Naruto, his eyes shining and the flame above its head larger and brighter than before. With a happy squeak he rushed after Pagumon, Naruto laughing behind him.

When Naruto reached the small kitchen in his apartment, he set SnowBotamon on the battered table where Pagumon and Sunmon were already waiting. Then he turned and began rummaging through the decrepit cabinets mounted on the walls of his apartment. "I'm sorry, but I don't really have much. Ramen okay with you guys?" Naruto questioned as he started to take out three cups of the only readily available food source in his apartment.

"Sounds great!" Pagumon said, bouncing up and down. SnowBotamon merely gave a slight nod while Sunmon bobbed up and down a bit, his large smile ever present.

"Perfect," Naruto said, setting the cups in front of each of them, before sliding into his own seat. His eyes glanced back for a moment at the now empty cabinets, before he quickly turned his attention back to his company.

First his eyes landed on Pagumon, who had managed to use his ears to prop himself up a bit, and was slowly slurping from his cup. Sunmon was floating in front of his, mimicking Pagumon. However, SnowBotamon seemed to be having difficulty. She sat in front of her cup, gazing up at the rim, well above her head, unsure of what to do.

"You need some help?" Naruto offered. Years of experience had taught Naruto to be very cautious even around people he didn't know, let alone strange creatures, but Naruto still felt compelled to ignore those instincts. Perhaps it was simply not in his nature to sit back while someone else suffered or it was that strange echo of connection and trust that he had with these strange creatures.

SnowBotamon seemed to jump slightly, having focused on her current dilemma, that she did not notice Naruto moving behind her. She gazed up at him timidly for a moment, before nodding slightly, no mean feat for a creature that was just a head with two puffs for ears.

Naruto smiled warmly down at her and held his arm open for her. Hardly hesitating, she made the small jump onto Naruto's arm, not as fast as earlier, but still much faster than expected. As Naruto held SnowBotamon, he felt that faint familiar chill, almost welcoming it. He barely noticed how quickly he had become comfortable with it and how quickly he was becoming comfortable with his strange visitors.

With his free hand, Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks. He manipulated the instruments, pulling out a few of the noodles and moved them in front of SnowBotamon. SnowBotamon quickly slurped the noodles in a fashion just as swift as the others, but more gently, ladylike.

As Naruto moved to get more for SnowBotamon, he was interrupted. "I see that you're already bonding, that's good and to be expected," said Pagumon, taking a break from his meal.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned as he continued to feed SnowBotamon.

"I will explain shortly," Pagumon said. "Need I remind you that I already promised you a full explanation? Now to begin, we are creatures known as digimon, short for digital monsters. Normally, we reside in a world parallel to yours, a digital world. As the name implies, there everything, from the sky and the earth, to the rocks and the people are all made up of data, just as everything in this world, the real world, is made up of matter. However, do not allow the name to fool you, things in and from the digital world are just as real as thing from the real world. We are living testaments to this. Now, while we are just as real as you or any other human, there are still differences between us due to the simple fact that we are made of data and you are made of matter. The key difference lies in the way in which we develop. From what I understand, humans grow and change gradually. Am I correct?"

Naruto nodded, soaking in all the information as he finished feeding SnowBotamon. Now content and full, SnowBotamon nuzzled deeper into Naruto's arms, enjoying being close to him, despite her shy nature.

"Ah, I thought so, but I had to be sure. Now digimon develop in an entirely different way, through a process we call digivolution, short for digital evolution. You see, digimon go through their lives in stages, evolving to higher levels as they grow older and more powerful. What form you take in each stage differs among the various types of digimon, but they all share the name and the same relative power level. In order, it goes fresh, infant, child, adult, perfect, and ultimate. During the night, each of us hatched from our eggs, thus officially beginning our lives in the fresh stage. However, I hatched earlier than SnowBotamon and thus had enough to actually progress to my infant stage, which has made me more mature and capable of speech."

"But, SnowBotamon can still understand me, right?" Naruto tentatively asked, looking down at SnowBotamon. "Hold on, you also said that you were at the infant stage, just born last night. How could you possibly know all of this? And wait, you only mentioned SnowBotamon, what about Sunmon?"

"To answer your first question, yes, SnowBotamon is understands you completely, as does Sunmon, however neither have evolved far enough to respond verbally. And, as for the reason why I know all this, it is because I am technically very old, despite being born just last night."

"Huh," Naruto questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side in his confusion.

"You see, death is different for digimon than it is for humans. When a human dies, then its game over, end of the line. But, for digimon, it's different. When a digimon dies, their body dissolves into data that is slowly reconfigured and the digimon is reborn, usually with no memory of their past lives. This is because they tend to live vastly different lives each time, and the details all blur together and are lost. But, some details, such as the nature of the life of a digimon, and information about basic digimon things, like digivolution, it common through them all, so, digimon are often reborn with at least a basic understanding of these things. Odds are, Sunmon and SnowBotamon have already lived through several lives themselves and would understand this stuff, maybe not be able to explain it well, but understand it themselves. Fortunately for you, I'm different, and I have distinct recollections about how this stuff works. Maybe it's because I'm older and have lived more lives, or maybe I just have a good memory. Personally, I don't know nor do I care."

"As for why I didn't mention Sunmon, that has to do with the nature of the first two stages. You see, digimon are rather uncertain in their early stages. No digimon has a set path of digivolution, just as no human has a set path for who or what they grow up to be. Their environment influences them, while their choices are what ultimately determine that. And, just like humans, digimon are most open to influence at their early stages, when even their very bodies are uncertain, easily shifting. Some digimon, such as Sunmon, take this to a whole new level, going so far as to not have any fresh or infant stages, but rather to have one stage that is somewhere in between."

"So wait, Sunmon is unstable? Does that mean that there is something wrong with him?" Naruto questioned, alarm in his voice, looking at Sunmon with worry in his eyes. Sunmon simply gazed back at him, with a small smile on his face, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, Sunmon is a little bit unstable, but not much more than me or SnowBotamon. But hey, don't worry about it, he'll be fine. In fact, he'll probably soon out grow it," Pagumon explained, as Naruto's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Wait, but you said you're all unstable, and influenced by your environment. That means that you'll be influenced by me," and upon seeing Pagumon tilt forward and back in his version of a nod, Naruto's worry only grew. Pagumon could see that Naruto was beginning to panic and moved to cut him off.

"Hey, don't worry about it Naruto, everything will be fine," he said, as he moved closer to Naruto to pacify him.

"But what if I screw up, what if I spoil everything?" Naruto question, his voice thick with fret. "If I mess up, then I could be ruining your whole lives! I couldn't live with myself if," suddenly, Naruto was cut off as SnowBotamon, whose eyes had begun to fill with tears at Naruto's distress, began to glow, her entire body being engulfed in blindingly bright light.

And within seconds, the light had vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind a changed being. SnowBotamon's size had remained about the same, but now she sported two pointed cat-like ears and a long tail with pale purple stripes crossing the light yellow that pervaded her body, ending in a cap the same shade as the stripes that preceded it. And in place of the black beads that were her eyes, now she had new ones, with a black pupil of the same shade but now was surrounded by a shade similar to mahogany.

"Don't worry Naruto," the transformed SnowBotamon said in her new soft voice. "Everything will be fine. It was not chance that brought us all together, it was meant to be. Naruto, we're your partners, we are meant to be together, to be friends for life. No matter what, we're not going anywhere, because we're your partners, and more importantly, we're your friends. And friends never leave each other."

"SnowBotamon," Naruto choked out, his voice thick with emotion, and his eyes overflowing with tears.

"Actually, it's Nyaromon now. That's another thing that Pagumon didn't get to. When a digimon digivolves, although we're still the same person that we were before, our name changes along with our bodies. But never forget, that I'm always going to be there for you, that we'll all always be there for you. Now stop crying," with that Nyaromon's tail reached up and gently wiped a tear from Naruto's check. "We're friends, remember, and friends don't let their friends cry."

"Yeah, Naruto," Pagumon said, moving directly in front of Naruto. "Cut off the waterworks, we're all pals here."

Sunmon made a small noise in agreement, something like a slight chirp, as he floated right beside Naruto, his flickering flames gently warming Naruto's check as they dried his tears.

"Thanks guys," Naruto said, as he pulled the three of them in close, as though to reassure himself that they were real, and that this was really happening to him. Nyaromon and Pagumon moved close into Naruto's embrace, enjoying the feeling of closeness to their new friend. Sunmon did similar, his flames merely creating a warm and tender sensation against Naruto's skin, not even singeing his clothes.

'_I have friends,' _Naruto thought to himself as he wished that this moment would never end.

Okay, here is the second chapter. And this is where I desperately need feedback.

First on my choice of digimon partners, let me know what you think. I would like to mention a few reasons why I picked them though. First, Pagumon; Pagumon is going to digivolve into Dracmon, a prankster digimon. He and Naruto will be like two peas in a pod. And as he digivolves further he will become darker, and represent Naruto's dark side, so to speak. Sunmon will digivolve and represent Naruto's passion and determination, a literal embodiment of the will of fire. Nyaromon will be the balancing element, representing Naruto's more subtle natures. Dracmon, while knowledgeable and experienced because he has clearer memories of his previous lives, will be reckless and crazy as a child and borderline psychotic as he digivolves and becomes darker and more brutal. Sunmon will be timid as a child, but determined and stubborn as he digivolves further. Nyaromon however will maintain a level head, serving as a balance.

Finally, this structure mimics that of a team. Two boys, one girl, and a teacher or squad leader.

The second thing is in the actual interactions. I'm not very experienced when it comes to touchy-feely stuff. It's not something I normally do or write about. This is a weakness that I'm trying to fix, but that can only be done with practice. So, I won't be surprised if some, or even all, of this chapter sucked, and I apologize in advance. And I apologize in advance for any of you who think that I might be making Naruto too emotional, but keep in mind that he's just a kid right now, and he's just made his first friends after years of wishing for them. I'm just trying to set the stage properly for what I have planned. That's why I need feedback. And remember, be very specific. Simply telling me that it's horrible does nothing to help me fix it.

Third, my explanation; did I cover everything that I needed to? While the more avid digimon fans don't need this, those new to this do, and, more importantly, I need to keep the story consistent, and that means explaining everything. Also, during the story, I intend to use the Japanese ranking system for the digimon, because I feel that their system better captures the power held in each level. If you think I should use the English version, send me a review me including the reasons.

So again, let me know what you think so that I can begin fixing it, because I can't even start working on the next chapter until this one is perfect.


End file.
